Together, for all of Eternity
by xXSyel-KisaXx
Summary: A 100 theme challenge, I will try to get one chapter up a day and most if not all chapters will be Makorra. I am doing this for the fun of it and in an attempt to get better at writing. I hope that you enjoy : Please R
1. Introduction

Alrighty! I decided that I would join in on one of these Challenges. I figure that it _might _be able to help me get better in my writing skills.

Basically, I will be writing a chapter hopefully one every day. Unless noted otherwise at the top of each chapter, they will all be Makorra. I hope you all enjoy this. I am excited to begin.

* * *

1. Introduction  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
5. Seeking Solace  
6. Break Away  
7. Heaven  
8. Innocence  
9. Drive  
10. Breathe Again  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
17. Blood  
18. Rainbow  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
23. Cat  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness  
30. Under the Rain  
31. Flowers  
32. Night  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. Hold My Hand  
36. Precious Treasure  
37. Eyes  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dreams  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. Dying  
44. Two Roads  
45. Illusion  
46. Family  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport  
52. Deep in Thought  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice  
58. Kick in the Head  
59. No Way Out  
60. Rejection  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance  
70. 67%  
71. Obsession  
72. Mischief Managed  
73. I Can't  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken Pieces  
77. Test  
78. Drink  
79. Starvation  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Food  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope  
95. Advertisement  
96. In the Storm  
97. Safety First  
98. Puzzle  
99. Solitude  
100. Relaxation


	2. Love

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Legend of Korra or any of the Characters from it.

Theme: Love

* * *

Love.

It was an emotion that Korra wouldn't have guessed to feel towards someone that wasn't her family, at least, not so soon after arriving in Republic City. Korra usually didn't give in to her feelings like she did whenever it concerned Mako. It was odd and slightly disturbing. She didn't want to wind up getting too distracted by thinking of the firebender.

Though, how could she not when nearly everything he did caused some form of spark in her emotions. Whether that be her temper, sympathy, or some other emotion.

Whenever it involved Asami though... it felt as though her heart was squeezing, in a not so pleasant way. It was never easy for Korra to watch when the two were together. Yes she really cared for the non-bender, though that didn't make it any easier for Korra.

Now though, Korra couldn't imagine what it would be like not feeling this way towards Mako. It had become a part of the young Water tribe girl.

She had to admit, it had gotten a lot easier to come to terms with her own feelings when she realized that Mako had developed similar emotions for the Avatar.

From that moment on, she had begun to feel a lot better about all that had been running through her mind. Things that _normal _teenagers were supposed to think about she figured. Things like going out on dates, things like having fun with the one you care about most. Since her whole life had been about her Avatar training, she had been somewhat isolated from the real world and other people her age. She had been forced to realize her role as Avatar ever since she was young.

Being allowed to go to Republic City... it was in a sense, her first chance at a little bit of freedom. Before, she hadn't been able to do what she wanted for the most part. She was under strict constant supervision from the White Lotus.

Now she was able to roam Republic City so long as she was sure to be extra cautious about it. She was able to do some of the things that she had been curious about for so long.

Never in her entire life would she have thought that she would get away with something like becoming one of the Fire Ferrets. Especially if it was against someones wishes.

"Geez Korra, you'll catch a cold out here if you don't wear a coat or something."

Korra blinked when a wonderfully familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned her head to see Mako smiling with her parka in hand. "You may be used to freezing weather, but anyone can get sick if not properly dressed." he chided, though she could tell he didn't mean to come across as too stern.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Hat Trick. I guess I didn't think I'd be out for so long." She said teasingly as she accepted the parka, putting it on. It was true. She had gone out for a moment of fresh air but had gotten caught up in her thoughts.

The wind against her face was freezing and the snow that fell from the sky seemed relentless now that she thought about it. It hadn't snowed so much in the time that she had been there before.

"I was starting to think that maybe you were buried out here." though he was kidding, she could tell that he had actually been concerned about her. She must have been out at least thirty minutes, and considering how she really hadn't been wearing anything proper for the current cold. Just her usual attire. Not exactly a good choice on her part.

Holding out his hand for her to take Mako frowned a bit, "We should get inside, a fire is going and everyone was talking about making smores before I left to find you."

Korras eyes instantly lit up at the idea of a fire and warm smores. "Sweet! I was starting to feel hungry anyway." she said with a smile as she took his hand, letting Mako pull her up and into his arms.

"You need to think a little more next time Korra... I love you to much to risk you getting to sick." with that his lips were on her own in a short, but sweet kiss.

When he pulled back Korra grinned, "I love you too Mako." the firebender blushed before smiling and leading her back towards the warm temple.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this! Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Light

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legend of Korra! v.v

Theme: Light

* * *

Korra cursed lightly as she stared at the firewood in front of her, almost as though if she glared at them long enough the pieces of lumber would burst into flame on their own accord.

That didn't seem to be the case.

If Tenzin hadn't ordered her to avoid using all elements besides air then she wouldn't even be in this position. With the snap of her fingers she could be warming up against the mid-winter cold that was starting to pierce through to her core.

Everyone had gone out for the day and she had been directed to stay there and meditate for the day to try and hone in on her Airbending. Ever since she had discovered she could Airbend, Tenzin had really cracked down on her with training. She had a long way to go in order to become a master at the element.

Since her training hadn't been going so well, Tenzin decided that in order to prevent getting distracted, she would need to stop using the other elements until she has gotten a better hang on airbending.

She was so tempted right then to use her firebending and light up the logs. Ever since she stopped using the other elements though, training had gone by a lot more smoothly. If she used fire... could that screw everything up? Korra really didn't want to risk something like that.

The matches that she held in her hands refused to light and she figured that it was because Meelo or one of the other kids had accidentally spilt water on their box.

With a sigh of defeat, Korra started to make her way for her room. She figured it would be better for her to snuggle under the blankets and warm up that way rather than sitting around freezing her butt off. It actually sounded like a very good idea at the moment.

"Hey Korra!" the blue eyed Avatar blinked before turning around to see Mako jogging towards her. "Tenzin asked me to return and give you this." he held out his hands and Korras eyes turned down and she blinked again. "Its take out from that place that you've been talking about ever since it opened. I know that you've been kinda holed up around here, so I asked Tenzin if I could do this for you and he agreed saying a break every so often could do you good as well." he smiled and Korra grinned.

"Aw Mako, thanks for thinking of me! Its really sucked not being able to go and check out that Cafe since It opened a week ago, right?" When Mako nodded Korra sighed and took the carry out box that wasx on the top, leaving the bottom one, and started walking towards the dining room. "I'm glad you came back, I accidentally let the fire go out and its been getting kinda cold."

Mako chuckled and when they entered the room, he moved towards the fireplace, easily getting the fire started with his bending. Then, he walked towards her and took the carry out box from her after he had placed his on the table and took her hands.

His were still warm from bending and Korra sighed happily, it felt very nice with her freezing hands. "Man Korra, it is a good thing I came along." He then gestured for her to sit at the table and once she sat he took the seat beside her. "Enjoy!" he said and Korra giggled before she opened the box and breathed in the steaming chicken.

"Oh man, it smells delicious!" she exclaimed before she dug in. Mako watched with an amused look in his eyes before he turned to his own meal and started to eat as well.

"You know, you really light up my world Mako." Korra said after swallowing the food she had nearly inhaled. She hadn't realized how starving she had been. "You saved my life twice today, keeping me from freezing, and making sure I didn't starve."

Mako laughed a little at this, "I'm glad you feel the same way Korra." for it was her who made the world seem like a little bit of a better place. She lights up everything in his life. For the most part, that was a good thing.

* * *

I hope this is good! I am really having fun with this challenge so far! Though I'm not too sure how well this chapter came out xD

please Review! It really makes me feel good to read reviews :)


End file.
